


Whispers and Whimsey

by wanderingeyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Has a Sweet Tooth, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, It's like Hide and Seek, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pack Feels, Playing Sardines, Stiles Stilinksi is something sweet, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingeyre/pseuds/wanderingeyre
Summary: Stiles doesn’t know why he does it the first time. He has two boxes of donuts and he thinks it will be funny to see who shows up for some sugary goodness. He sits in the corner of the kitchen in the Hale House the last summer before their junior year of college, chuckling to himself.He whispers, “I’ve got donuts in the kitchen and I’m willing to share. Last one here gets the last pick.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 425





	Whispers and Whimsey

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous indulgence on my part.

Stiles doesn’t know why he does it the first time. He has two boxes of donuts and he thinks it will be funny to see who shows up for some sugary goodness. Plus, he wants to know the limits of some of the werewolves’ abilities. He sits in the corner of the kitchen in the Hale House the last summer before their junior year of college, chuckling to himself.

He whispers, “I’ve got donuts in the kitchen and I’m willing to share. Last one here gets the last pick.”

The first person to come skidding into the kitchen is Scott. “Did you get any chocolate with sprinkles?”

“Do I love you?” Stiles hands over a chocolate covered donut with an obscene amount of sprinkles that he’d picked out specifically for Scott. 

Scott plops down next to Stiles at the farmhouse table that takes up half the kitchen. Malia and Theo elbow each other as they race into the kitchen in an effort to get to Stiles and the donuts before the other. 

“Do you have apple fritters?” Malia asks, pushing Theo out of the way with a wicket jab into his ribs.

Stiles hands her the biggest one in the box and gives Theo a raspberry filled donut. 

“How’d you know this was my favorite?” Theo says around bites. 

Stiles waggles his eyebrows. “I know all.”

Derek rounds the corner into the kitchen. “You’re very sure of yourself. What’s my favorite donut?” Derek crosses his arms across his chest and glares at Stiles.

Stiles has never seen Derek eat a donut in his life, but he does know that Derek secretly loves sweets and Stiles made an educated guess at the store. Stiles pulls out a perfectly frosted Bavarian Crème donut. Derek doesn’t say anything, but his eyes go soft and he makes a very obscene noise when he bites into it that makes Stiles choke. It’s then that Stiles decides this needs to be a thing that happens more often.

\---

The next time, Stiles hides in the pantry because Sardines was always one of his favorite games as a kid. “I have cheesecake in the pantry.”

Liam and Isaac, who found them two years ago last January, are already in the kitchen, and giggle as they join Stiles in the pantry. The only light they have is from a solar camping lamp Stiles has placed on a shelf. Stiles hands them cheesecake and chocolate sauce and the three of them sit down to see who shows up next. 

Every couple minutes, Stiles repeats, “I have cheesecake.”

Jackson, Theo, and Malia are next and they crowd their way into the pantry, accepting the cheesecake Stiles offers and settling in on the floor. It’s getting tight, but the pantry is rather large, thanks to the number of people that need to be fed in the house on a regular basis and the pack never minds being close. 

Scott yanks the door open and Derek is on his heels. Scott barrels in and Stiles hands him a piece of cheesecake and a fork. 

“Thanks. This is perfect.” Scott sits so close to Malia that they’re practically sitting on each other.

Derek is hovering in the doorway and Stiles takes pity on him. “There’s room back here and one more piece of cake.” Stiles scoots over and pats the floor next to him. “I even saved you the strawberry sauce.”

Derek gingerly steps over everyone and sits down by Stiles in the back of the pantry. They sit shoulder to shoulder and knee to knee. 

Derek accepts the plate Stiles offers him. “Strawberry is my favorite.”

Stiles smirks. “I know.” Derek smiles, the kind that goes all the way up into his eyes, and Stiles tucks away the visual to savor later. 

\---

This time, Stiles hides behind a tree in the yard. “I have ice cream bars and they’ll melt if you take too long to find me.”

Scott, Liam, and Theo burst from the house like a witch is on their heels. Stiles laughs and tosses them all ice cream bars while they sprawl onto the grass, content and warm in the summer sun.

Jackson and Isaac come out of the woods, tumbling to the grass at Stiles’s feet. Lydia and Malia come out of the house, in no hurry with their heads together talking. Stiles is starting to worry that Derek was out of hearing range when the back door to the house opens and Derek walks out, hands in his pockets and a sheepish look on his face. 

Derek sits next to Stiles and Stiles offers him an ice cream bar. Derek takes it and laughs as they sit under the tree. Stiles thinks this may be the best summer ever. 

\---

The next place is a little tricky because Stiles has been getting better at running but he never thought of honing his climbing skills. Stiles scrambles up a tree about half a mile from the house. He scrapes his knee and his hands, but he gets up to a nice large branch and settles in. He says in a normal volume, because he knows he’s pretty far from where everyone is, “I bought some gourmet elk jerky from the meat market this morning.”

Stiles knows for a fact that Derek loves that jerky and that he never buys it for himself. This time, Derek is the first one to the tree.

“Do I have to climb up?”

“Of course.” Stiles enjoys watching Derek climb easily up the trunk, muscles flexing and not even breaking a sweat. Stiles basks in the grin that Derek gives him when he perches next to Stiles in the middle of the tree.

Stiles tries to maneuver the backpack he has to his front but almost falls out of the tree. Luckily, Derek catches him. Stiles’s breath swoops out of him from fear and also because Derek is touching him. Derek shifts so that his back is against the tree trunk and Stiles is sitting with his back against Derek’s chest. Derek helps Stiles out of the backpack and puts it on Stiles’s lap, which is good since it covers up the evidence that Stiles is a little too excited to be rescued and held close by a certain werewolf he’s been lusting after since forever.

Derek clears his throat. “So, elk jerky?” 

Stiles opens the backpack and pulls out the bag of jerky and hands it to Derek. Stiles loves the feel of Derek behind him - and oh doesn’t that bring up some very nice images - but Stiles wants to see Derek’s face. Part of the fun of playing Come-Find-Stiles is the smile Derek gets when he enjoys whatever treat Stiles has produced.

Stiles tries to twist around and Derek wraps a hand around his waist, pinning Stiles in place. “Be still.” 

Derek’s voice is a whisper against the shell of Stiles’s ear and Stiles cannot suppress the full body shiver that erupts from that small contact. Stiles wonders if making out in a tree would be worth possibly falling out of said tree and breaking his neck.

“Do I have to climb the tree?” Theo’s voice from below shakes Stiles out of his reverie.

Derek growls at Theo and Stiles says, “I can throw some down to you, if you want.”

Theo makes grabby hands and Stiles throws down a piece of jerky. Theo catches it in his mouth, like a complete goofball and Stiles laughs, almost losing his balance again except Derek keeps him anchored.

“You told me I had to climb up.” Derek grumbled and Stiles could feel the vibrations of Derek’s voice against his chest.

Stiles wiggles his shoulders, pressing into Derek. “Yeah, but I like your company.”

Derek huffs, but Stiles knows that it’s a pleased noise.

\---

Stiles drags every blanket and cushion into the living room and gets to work. When he’s done, he’s sitting inside a blanket fort of truly epic proportions. There’s a mound of snacks and drinks in a cooler in the corner because the fridge in the kitchen will be too far away. Also, Derek is in the kitchen and Stiles is trying to be sneaky.

“I’ve made possibly the most amazing blanket fort on the planet and the first one here gets to pick the movie. Last one here gets last dibs on snacks.” Stiles whispers and is not even finished with the first sentence before Derek saunters in the living room.

Stiles peeks his head around the front and winks at Derek. The tips of Derek’s ears get a little pink but he smiles at Stiles, a real entire face smile, and Stiles knows all his work has been one hundred percent worth it. Liam and Scott crash around the corner and fling themselves into the fort.

“Tie!” Liam yells.

“I beat you. I was here first.” Scott elbows Liam and they roll around in the back of the fort by the couch.

Derek crawls in beside Stiles and Stiles pushes his shoulder into Derek. “Sorry, guys, Derek was here first. He’s picking the movie.”

“I call shenanigans. He wasn’t actually in the fort.” Scott protests but there is a huge grin on his face.

Theo, Malia, and Lydia crowd in next and Jackson comes in last, acting like he’s too good for a blanket fort. Everyone rolls around, pushing and shoving until they are draped over each other - shoving gummy bears, chocolate, and popcorn in each other’s faces. Stiles and Derek curl up on a big cushion together and they all watch  _ Groundhog Day _ . 

When Derek laughs at all the funny parts he loves, Stiles can feel it across his skin.

\---

The summer is halfway over and Stiles knows two things - Thing 1: Derek Hale deserves nice things and Thing 2: Stiles is a nice thing that Derek could have.

Stiles has to wait a couple weeks before an opportunity arises when he is the only person in the house with Derek. There’s a small room at the very top of the house that opens up onto a rooftop porch. The room is cozy, lined with bookshelves, wood paneling, and a thick rug on the floor. The only furniture is a large overstuffed couch that’s comfortable for afternoon naps. Stiles knows because he’s spent many afternoons hiding up here and sleeping.

Stiles settles in on the couch and says, “Derek, I have a surprise for you.” He only feels slightly silly when he adds, “Something sweet. Come find me.”

Stiles knows he’ll be easy to find. It’s not meant to be hard, but ten minutes go by and Stiles is starting to worry that he may have made a mistake. 

He stands up and starts walking to the door. “Okay, sourwolf, you can’t avoid me forever.” 

Stiles opens the door and Derek is standing on the landing, looking sheepish. His nostrils flare as he scents Stiles and it shouldn’t be sexy, but it absolutely is. Derek must not like what he smells because he grabs Stiles’s arm.

“You smell anxious, more than normal. Is something wrong?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No.” Stiles slides his gaze away. “Okay, yes. I thought you were avoiding me.”

Derek’s eyebrows do a complicated downward movement. “Why did you think I was avoiding you?”

Stiles shuffles his feet. “You usually find me faster than that. I thought maybe you weren’t coming.”

The tips of Derek’s ears pink up and Stiles notes it with a swell of hope. Derek clears his throat. “I knew no one else was home.”

“So?” Stiles prompts. He wants to know what is making Derek blush, turning his neck into a delightful shade of red. 

“So I was afraid if I came to find you and we were alone, I would give in and do this.” Derek steps into Stiles’s space and places a gentle kiss on Stiles’s mouth.

Stiles freezes, then reaches out and grabs two fistfuls of Derek shirt as he starts to pull away. “No way, I lured you here with the promise of something sweet.”

Derek’s face breaks into a hopeful smile and he slides an arm around Stiles’s waist. “You did.”

Stiles leans forward. “I’m sweet.”

Stiles places a hand on the back of Derek’s head and closes the distance between them. He doesn’t let Derek keep the touch chaste. Stiles presses against the seam of Derek’s mouth with his tongue and sweeps in the moment Derek opens to him. After that, it is open mouths and roaming hands until they break apart, foreheads touching and hearts pounding.

Derek placed one more small kiss on Stiles’s mouth. “I think this is my favorite reward yet.”

Stiles grins and pulls Derek into the room. 


End file.
